1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of executing an output control of data displayed on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system is realized in which a personal digital assistant is brought into contact with a table-type display to make a data communication between the personal digital assistant and a position of the table-type display on which contacts with the personal digital assistant. In the system described above, arrangement of content data at an arbitrary position on the table-type display can be realized by a physical operation of bringing the personal digital assistant into contact with the arbitrary position on the table-type display. Further, acquisition of the content data arranged at the arbitrary position on the table-type display by the personal digital assistant can be realized by the physical operation of bringing the personal digital assistant into contact with the optional position on the table-type display.
Conventionally, a user operates the personal digital assistant or a user interface on the table-type display to perform control. On the other hand, the control described above includes an effect of providing an easy-to-understand and easy-to-operate operation to a user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-41740 discusses a card game apparatus in which a user can arrange integrated circuit (IC) cards on a terminal apparatus that detects a position and a direction of the IC card and can designate a position and a formation of an object corresponding to respective IC cards.
In the conventional example described above, the object which can be arranged on the table-type display as being contact therewith is not limited to a personal digital assistant that can perform general-purpose computing processing, and personal digital assistants, such as a printer, that can perform special processing are also effective. For example, there is supposed a case in which a commercially available portable handy printer is placed on the table-type display to print a content object arranged on the table-type display.
In this example, arbitrary contents arranged on the table-type display can easily be selected as described above. However, the printer includes a plurality of set parameters such as a print layout and a number of printing sheets involved with the printing. A user has to operate a user interface to set these print parameters. In the case of using the table-type display, it is supposed that there is a plurality of users. When the plurality of users performs an operation of setting the print parameters, it is considered that the operation becomes more complicated.